therphubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soul
The soul is the spectral identifier of a being; an amalgamation of their consciousness and existence outside of the physical and mental realmscapes. There are different kinds of souls such as: * Shadow Souls: Mortal Souls w/ the Kindratic Flow. Shadow souls are the default weakest, but can exist in any place in time and space that the Spectral Realm can be, though outside forces could still influence it. * Galdr Souls: Mortal Souls w/ the Galdr. Galdr converts Shadow Souls into Galdr Souls over 10-20 years. Can last upwards of one month without access to additional Galdr energy, slowly weakening as time goes on. * Xaxian Souls: Mortal Souls w/ Xax's Blessing. * Celestial Souls: Immortal Souls w/ Celestial energy. Celestial souls do not require a physical form to exist. Can fully access Celestial energy. * Void Souls: Immortal Souls w/ Void energy. Void souls do not require a physical form to exist. Can fully access Void energy. Void Souls are immune to soul manipulation abilities, curses, and plagues outside of void-specific ones, and are extremely durable, due to void essence being the most dense spectral force. There are various spectral forces at play in the development of souls and the Spectral Realm. * Shadow/Soul Energy 1: The basis of all mortal and immortal lite souls. Started from the bottom- * Kindratic Flow 1: The spectral force which maintains the spectral life of shadow soul beings. * Xaxian Magic 2: The magical force imbued into all Underian being's souls. Allows classical magic manipulation, and grants immunity to Tier 1 corruption/curse/plagues, and resistance to Tier 2's. * Galdr Energy 2: The energy littered throughout the Abyssal realms in its many differing flavors. Grants a varied amount of buffs to soul-based constructs based on the flavor you pick. * Void Essence 3: The essence of the Void itself, capable of resisting the destructive nature of Celestial energies when other souls falter. Cannot be corrupted, cursed, plagued, or destroyed by spectral energies of Tier 2 or less. * Celestial Energy 3: The essence of creation itself, known for its destructive and creative powers. * Armagedic Energy 4: The combined energy output of Celestial and Voidal essences; the most powerful known force in existence. The Basic Arts The Forsaken Arts The Enigmatic Arts The Kronix Arts The Arts Of Other Realms The Soul's Abilities Offensive- Bolt: One manipulates shadow energy into a condensed bolt-shape. Generally used to attack. Orb: One manipulates shadow energy into a condensed orb-shape. Generally used to attack or to attach upon other souls or bits of matter given the level of control and power. Spear: One manipulates shadow energy into a condensed spearhead-shape, sometimes with the spear handle attached. Generally used alongside a hefty bit of power to showcase a powerful attack, like an Iustitian Spear. Soul Weapon: Manipulation of shadow energy to form a controllable spectral weapon of one's preferred design and aesthetic. Shield-Burst: Manipulation of shadow energy to form a sort of ramming energy to disrupt shielding abilities. Soul-Siphon: Manipulation of shadow and soul energy to siphon the soul energy of other soulbearers for one's own use. Soul Curse: Manipulation of soul energy to weaken the shadow energy/shielding potential of a soul, making it more weak to damage. Soul Stun: Sudden imbuement of soul/shadow energy into another soul, overwhelming it for a moment and stunning it. Defensive- Shield: Manipulation of shadow energy to form a spectral shield; acts as a secondary layer of aura protection. Barrier: Manipulation of shadow energy to form a spectral shield; acts as a wall/barrier in a spectral sense. Soul Blessing: Manipulation of soul energy to strengthen the shadow energy/shielding potential of a soul. Shield-Bubble: Manipulation of soul energy to form a spectral shield; acts as a bubble around the caster. Corruption Resistance: Manipulation of soul energy to boost corruptive resistance. Soul Regeneration: Ability to heal one's own soul at a faster rate than most. Soul Resistance of ???: Ability to resist a particular soul effect, such as stunning, direct corruption attempts, etc. Misc- Detection: Manipulation of shadow/soul energy to boost understanding of soul imbuements and shifting, to assist in seeing past manipulations and shifting. Soul Shift: Manipulation of soul energy to hide one's soul under the spectral aura of the Spectral Realm, like 'going underwater' in a soul sense. Aura Attunement: Passive for enhanced shadow energy manipulation. Kindra Control: Manipulation of kindra energy for enhanced shadow-based abilities. Kindra Deteriorate: Manipulation of kindra energy at the detriment of shadow-based abilities. Corruption Purge: Manipulation of soul/celestial energy to destroy corruptive energies. Corruption Imbuement: Manipulation of soul/corruptive energy to spread corruptive energies. Soul Imbuement: Manipulation of soul energy via focusing it into matter or other souls for powering up purposes, or other spectral-specific means. Soul Disguise: Manipulation of soul energy to hide one's soul as another, or to hide it all together, like camouflage amongst the spectral aura; unlike shifting, however, which is shifting out of standard soul vision. Soul Heal: Manipulation of shadow/soul energy to instill regenerative energy into target souls, healing them. Shadow Bridging: Linking shadow energy sources to each other- from attacks, to summons, to even whole souls, depending on the power put into the ability. Psionics The Soul Plagues The Karmic Plague The D1 Plague The Precursor Plague The KR Plague �� Back to AMU Portal �� Back to RP Hub